


Blitzø, Guardian Demon

by GoldenLotus327



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon/Human Sex, Demons Visiting Earth, Foot Fetish, Good Demons, Guardian Demons, Heavy BDSM, Imp Demons, M/M, Meta, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Stolitz - Freeform, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickle torture, Voxtagram, friendly demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLotus327/pseuds/GoldenLotus327
Summary: As an imp, Blitzø is unable to be a part of the Happy Hotel program.  That doesn't mean he can't become a sort of "guardian angel" for a living man, without all the heavenly BS.This human's life is about to lose all boredom.
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s), Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Blitzø, Guardian Demon

Blitzø wasn’t normally a compassionate or charitable kind of demon. Just about every time he tried to be nice or friendly to anyone down in Hell, he would inevitably get screwed over one way or another. So he naturally felt it an utterly pointless endeavor when Stolas almost literally dragged his ass over to the Happy Hotel to attend a public seminar presented by its manager on various ways for imps and other non-human hellspawn demons to help other lost souls, both living and dead, find a purpose going forward. Whatever; he knew that bubbly princess Charlie needed Stolas’s magical grimoire to carry out this shitshow anyway, and of course he still needed that book to keep I.M.P. in business, so he nonetheless decided to wait it out.

Charlie must have been talking for almost 2 hours about do-goodery and drawing various complex shit on that whiteboard. For the most part, Blitzø tuned out the ramblings and tried not to fall asleep. But then something snapped his attention back into focus.

The princess had begun to talk about guardian demons. “Basically, if you sign up for this program, you may get Stolas’s permission and assistance to find a random living person, and protect them from harmful interference as well as guide them through their trials in life, with all that you have learned today along with your own experiences. Now, you can do this through a few different methods. The riskiest, but probably the most fun way of going about this, is visiting them in-person and talking to them directly. I don’t recommend this method at first, because again, there’s a very obvious risk of you getting all of us exposed to the world, and potentially jeopardizing everything that we have worked so hard for. But, for reasons that are need-to-know, I can’t disallow it as an option. So again, all those interested may go talk to Stolas.” After only several minutes more, the lecture was over.

Blitzø stirred up an idea that he really didn’t want everyone to know about. So he disguised it in courtesy as he waited for Stolas to become unoccupied with other demons interested in crossing the threshold in hopes of, ugh, helping people. It took about another hour, but he quickly took the opportunity to pull the Goetic owl aside in one of the hallways for a private chat.

“Sorry, you wish to do what now, Blitzy?” Stolas of course expressed the confusion classic to a being of his level of class.

“Obviously, I’m not interested in acting like an angel and spewing bullshit at an impressionable mind like those FUCKING CHERUBS!” Blitzø began, letting off some daily steam from his absolute loathe for I.M.P.’s polar opposite team. “I’m just a little deviously amused at the notion of dropping on top of an unsuspecting boy while he’s buzzed and jackin’ off on the eve of the new moon after his 21st birthday, and saying hello by sucking his dick dry, and promising him so much more if he dubs me his guardian demon,” he explained as though he were soliloquizing on a grand stage. 

Odd of a notion as that was, Stolas could think of no reservations barring Blitzø from attempting said endeavor. It was fairly refreshing to see the misfit extending a branch out to someone other than himself, and it certainly seemed that he thought this through about as well as any imp could. “Very well then, you’re free to try this out as you wish, as long as there’ll be no lust lost between you and me now,” he agreed in his usual lusty demeanor, eliciting a scoff and a quick nod from the imp.

**Author's Note:**

> More juicy, sex-filled, and fluffy slice-of-life chapters to come.  
> Prepare for them all to potentially be as short as this one.


End file.
